Mistakes
by anira22
Summary: The thoughts of Mo'at about everything that happens regarding Jake in the movie. Some missing moments too


I do not own Avatar or anyone of its characters. They belong to James Cameron, his creator. 

Mo'at touched her daughter's arm, she knew what she was thinking. They were leaving Hometree behind, leaving their home behind, leaving Eytukan's corpse behind; leaving their lives; Neytiri was leaving Jakesully behind.

Was it possible? She thought under the Soul's Tree while she observed her sad daughter, sad like all The People. Was it possible for both of them to have been so wrong about JakeSully? Did she misunderstand the signals? She thought he would learn. There was hope in his insanity.

HomeTree was gone, the home of his ancesters, destroyed. She hadn't known how to read the signals. What would her mother say?

Neytiri wanted to blame JakeSully so to not blame herself; but Mo'at knew better, she knew she couldn't blame the alien warrior. She has freed JakeSully, but she didn't know where he was now. There had been so many signals around him, she had seen them, her daughter had seen them and felt them. It had been the Sky People's fault.

Mo'at breathed and touched her daughter's shoulder who was looking at Tsu'Tey with regret in her eyes. Tsu'tey was another thing to worry about. He was not ready to become Olo'eyktan, chief of the clan, less in this difficult times. What would they do? Who would lead them? Where were they going to go?

-We will pray to Eywa, daughter-Yes, they will beg help to Eywa, and Eywa will provide-He is ok-she said to Neytiri, she had seen him running to look for her daughter, maybe he still was looking for, worried about her. Or perhaps he had come back to his people, Tsu'Tey would kill him if he returned to them and she wasn't sure if she wanted to interfere.

-It does not matter anymore. What have I done?-Mo'at put her hand in her daughter's chest, sad for her. She had lost her mate too, and the only tears that she was allowed to drop were the ones made by the Sky People's weapons.

-We all trusted him.

-I thought I knew him. I saw him-Mo'at hugged her daughter tight. Poor thing. She was too much worried about The People, about Eytukan, about her, about Tsu'Tey... about the Sky People to think about that.

Eytu'kan was dead. She had told him to stop the insanity between Neytiri and JakeSully, but now he was gone, and she was unable to do anything about those facts. Her mate was dead. And her daughter had mated with the wrong man.

She had never listened about something similar. She was confused. Had ever been a na'vi who had chosen a wrong mate? That had never happened. She was sure. A Na'vi was sure of those things. Eywa had chosen for her and Eytu'kan when when they were infants, and they had felt it as they grow up. The signals were very clear in hers and Eytukan's case. They had not been that clear with Neytiri and Tsu'tey, but sure they were meant to become Tsahik and Olo'eyktan. Since the time of the first songs among the Omaticaya, the Tsahik and the chief have been a couple.

-Take your seat-Mo'at ordered Neytiri-This all has been Eywa's will.

The prayers began. The voices of the Omaticaya People sang.

With her eyes closed, Mo'at listened the flutter, they've stopped singing, and there was chaos. Her daughter shouted. No, It couldn't be. Toruk! Was that the will of Eywa? Did she wanted them to die? First the sky people, now, the last shadow. But it was not atacking them.

She saw Jake Sully descend from the Toruk, caress the sky beast as if it was his ekran. Toruk makto? Jakesully was toruk makto. How? When? Why? Mo'at felt the Tree's brands on her shoulder, the people touched him as he approached the Tree. The Tsahik saw her daughter forgiving him. Of course. And Tsu'tey too.

-My friend is dying. Grace is dying-Mo'at put her hand in Neytiri's shoulder-I beg the help of Eywa.

How not?

-What can we do, mother?-asked Neytiri.

-Bring her here. Both of them-JakeSully nodded and smiled to Neytiri. She grabbed his hand and headed toward the forest with him-Go with them, help-She told Tsu'tey-He obeyed and she knew in that moment, the moment he didn't argue, that he was not ready for the leadership of the clan, maybe he will never be.

Mo'at waited for their return preparing the people for the ritual, they would try to save the sky Grace into the na'vi Grace with the grace of Eywa. JakeSully was back, and he was one of them, without doubt.

They came back at twilight, Grace was very weak.

Mo'at looked at Jakesully. The scientist was now dead. She always meant to help, she only wanted to teach and learn, that was her sin. But the sky people have killed her.

-The Sky people has sent us a message: That they can take whatever they want, and no one will stop them. But we'll send them a message-JakeSully was speaking, speaking to the People, like an Omaticaya, like a na'vi, like the Toruk makto he was. Mo'at listened carefully, expectant-Tell them that toruk makto calls them all. Fly with me now, my brothers! Sisters!-Her heart was beating frantically-We'll show the Sky People that they can't take whatever they want, and that this, THIS IS OUR LAND!

Mo'at watched the People flew away on their ekrans... following Toruk makto, following JakeSully. She had not been wrong about him. She had not misunderstood signals. Neytiri brought him to them. He was meant to be their leader. He was special. Eywa had chosen him. Her daughter had known it the first time they met. What a wonderful Tsahik she'll be! If Toruk makto was back there was hope for the na'vi.

_I'm sorry for my__ bad english. I want to believe it is not the best I can do, so I promise I'll try to improve. _


End file.
